Incoherencias
by notanormalnightmare
Summary: Un equipo nunca estará completo sin haber trabajado todas sus fuerzas. Lo mismo pasa con la familia. Kageyama Tobio ahora se enfrenta a el reciente matrimonio de su padre y a las consecuencias de ello: sus hermanastras, próximas a entrar a Karasuno. Central y libero. Él simplemente tiene demasiado que expresar, pero nadie que suponga lo pueda entender.
1. Prólogo

-¡Va! ¡Nada está perdido aún!- la central del equipo con uniforme azul grita, y parece que está a punto de llorar. No de tristeza, confía en su equipo, llorará por el coraje, por toda la valentía que sentía en ese momento y se acumulaba en su garganta.

Kageyama Tobio nunca se lo diría, pero estaba muy equivocada. El partido ya estaba realmente perdido y la mayor por dos minutos de sus hermanastras no quería creerlo. Ni siquiera volteaba a ver el marcador.

Caían veinte a ocho en la final de la prefectura.

No es que su equipo fuera malo en sí, sino que ante el mínimo error caían y sentían que se había acabado. Exceptuándolas a ellas, por supuesto: Kageyama Yukumen, Yuki, para los amigos como solía aclararlo ella, y Kageyama Dai, central y libero respectivamente,a quien su padre había otorgado el apellido tres meses atrás tras casarse con la madre de las mellizas.  
Aquellas chicas a pesar de sus cortos catorce años habían logrado bastante, además de ser consideradas por su entrenador el alma del equipo.

Tobio ni siquiera se molestó en emocionarse cuando Yukumen empezó a subir el marcador con sus remates, porque sabía que, en el momento de que la racha se perdiera y el equipo contrario fuera al servicio, lo haría a lugares imposibles para Dai, obligando a las demás miembros con voluntad y coraje nulo a recibir y fallar.

Dicho y hecho, él no se equivocó.

Suspiró, sabía que tendría que aguantar la depresión de ambas por lo menos, hasta que entraran a Karasuno el próximo ciclo escolar. 


	2. Capítulo primero

-Tengan cuidado, supongo.

Ambas hermanas se dieron una mirada rápida de reojo después de que Tobio terminara su frase. Él como despedida les dio una reverencia con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo la pelirroja Dai cuando el cuervo de último año estaba por ingresar al pasillo de último año.

Él las miró de nueva cuenta, molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

Dai tragó saliva antes de continuar:

-Yo... nosotras, te agradecemos cómo te has portado- su labio tembló, le daba nervio el que Tobio le mirara tan fijamente. Quería evitar una redundancia pero le pareció inevitable, su cerebro estaba bajo presión-, ya sabes, con nosotras. En todo. Prometemos no darte problemas, y suerte en tu entrenamiento de hoy.

-Y por no dejarnos entrenar solas ayer- terminó Yuky, llevando su pulgar izquierdo frente a su cara.

-Lo otro que te queríamos decir es que decidimos no usar tu apellido en nuestros uniformes, usaremos el de nuestro padre. Realmente, nunca le pedimos al tuyo que nos lo diera, lamentamos el hecho de que simplemente te hayas enterado sin más.

-Nos pareció una falta de respeto- completó Yuky.

Nuevamente, el número nueve del equipo de volleyball masculino, asintió con la cabeza. Sólo quería irse.

-Bien, Dai, que comience la preparatoria- dijo Yukumune, rodeando a su similar de cabello pelirrojo paranada natural con un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Crees que se haya molestado por algo que dijimos?

-No lo sé. Dai, deja de preocuparte tanto, Tobio siempre actúa así ante todo.

-Pues, Yukumune, me preocupo por la estabilidad familiar.

-Cariño, eso no existe- terminó la castaña antes de poner un pie por primera vez en un salón de Karasuno.

.

.

.

-¡Kageyama!

El chico frunció el ceño por un segundo al escuchar aquella voz. Se resignó.

Miró a Hinata Shōyō y se sentó en su pupitre sin más, el chico de baja estatura, quien había crecido tres centímetros de primer año hasta ese, el último, se sentó por un lado de él.

-¿Viste la lista de afuera?- preguntó Shōyō, enérgico, insistiendo en obtener su atención.

-Es la misma desde hace tres años- arrastró las palabras Tobio.

-No, no lo es- respondió Shōyō, algo divertido-. ¡Nishinoya sí se quedó un año más!

La revelación hizo los ojos de el colocador enormes y le arrancó el aire.

Nishinoya Yū en su último año lo había pasado demasiado mal académicamente. Realmente nunca le puso esfuerzo, sólo se dedicaba a prepararse para su última temporada como un cuervo. Había habido rumores de que repetiría el año, pero nadie lo creía.

Ahora era una realidad.

Tampoco es como si el dúo estrella del Karasuno tuviera sus calificaciones al cien por ciento, pero el reprobar había dejado de formar parte de su vida escolar desde el susto de estar por no jugar en primer año. Además, Kageyama Tobio ya no pensaba en recibir aquella mirada de su padre una vez más. El señor Kageyama no lo castigó ni nada parecido, tampoco la situación se había presentado antes, sino que nunca había mirado a su único hijo desaprobariamente.

La campana sonó, sin embargo, no había señal de Nishinoya por ningún lado. La profesora de inglés entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí empujando la puerta con su tacón. Puso su maletín en el escritorio y con un suspiro miró a la clase.

-¿Emocionados por su último año?- preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrisa que desapareció al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Tobio y Shōyō se dieron una mirada rápida.

La profesora suspiró, fue a la puerta una vez más para abrirla.

-Nishinoya, ¿No le basta con su situación? ¿También tiene que llegar tarde?

El aludido no respondió nada y se limitó a sonreír levantando ambos pulgares hasta llegar al lugar vacío frente a Tobio.

La profesora negó con la cabeza para olvidarse después de la cálida bienvenida y pasar de lleno a la clase en sí.

-¿Listos para el primer entrenamiento, chicos?- susurró Yū, con su amplia sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-Deberías contestar las páginas que nos dieron- respondió Kageyama igual susurrando.

-Qué emoción, Nishinoya- tambíen sonrió Shōyō.

El colocador simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras aquellos dos seguían hablando animosamente.

Él sólo quería estar en la cancha.

.

.

.

Dai se quedó congelada.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó una vez más a aquella chica, Akira, en la cafetería.

-Que dicen que este año no habrá equipo de volleyball femenino- repitió la delegada de la clase 1-2, aburrida.

-Debe ser un error. Akira, debe ser un error.

-Oye, no te miento- habló una vez más Akira, haciéndose su coleta de caballo frente al espejo del baño de las chicas-. El año pasado en la semifinal de la prefectura la entrenadora se puso mal, y resultó que tenía un embarazo silencioso como de cinco meses por lo que anunció que a lo menos, este año no trabajaría aquí. Una lástima, ¿No? Bueno, no realmente. El equipo femenino lleva mucho sin dar de qué hablar, lo que juegan bien son los hombres.

Dai apretó los dientes.

¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquila? ¡Ojalá y Akira se doblara el tobillo en su entrenamiento de basketball!

Apretó los puños y tomó aire.

-¡Estás por dejar de decir eso!

-Mira, no me interesa. Sólo te digo los rumores y las verdades, si te molesta lo último, es tu problema.

Dai estaba roja como su cabello, se internó en un cubículo y enojada, se vistió con el uniforme de entrenamiento. Salió del baño para buscar a su hermana.

-¡Yukumune!- gritó desde dos pasillos antes-. ¡Yukumune!

-¿Qué?- la castaña ya estaba vestida y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ansiosa.

-Dicen que no habrá equipo porque la entrenadora está embarazada, o algo así, no entendí, ¡Yukumune, no puede ser verdad!

-Cálmate, por favor- a pesar de que la sonrisa de la mayor por dos minutos se había desvanecido, no parecía molesta. O al menos, no tanto como la pelirroja Dai-. Vamos al salón del club, ahí nos dirán qué rayos. Ya deberíamos estar ahí, nos atrasamos porque se te ocurrió dejar tu uniforme en tu casillero.

Dai suspiró.

Ambas hermanas avanzaron a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del equipo femenino de volleyball. El cual, ya tenía a las miembros hablando y a la capitana frente a ellas.

-Una disculpa- dijeron al mismo tiempo las mellizas después de abrir la puerta.

-Primera y última vez que llegan tarde, novatas- la capitana, quien asumían era de último año, las miró despectiva.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en donde hubo un espacio disponible.

-Bueno, vamos- las hermanas se quedaron confundidas al ver que todas se levantaban tras las palabras de la capitana.

Una chica de tercero se les acercó mientras se levantaba. Alta y de cabello castaño.

-Entrenaremos con el equipo masculino por dos semanas, o hasta que nuestra situación se resuelva- susurró rápidamente, antes de seguir al resto.

Yukumune le puso la mano en el hombro a Dai:

-Quita esa cara, por el amor al cielo.

.

.

.

Un partido de práctica. Chicos contra chicas.

Por parte de ellas, sólo jugaban las de último año. Ni siquiera les dieron una oportunidad a las de segundo ni mucho menos a las de primero.

Yuky estaba frustrada. Nunca había estado en la banca.

Le frustraba más el que a pesar de ser muy buenas, las chicas de último año no funcionaban como un equipo.

La capitana que se había portado mal con ella y su hermana era la colocadora, y sólo daba pases a su mejor amiga en la punta y a su prima en la posición de opuesta.

No lo entendía, la central, quien les había ayudado cuando todas obedecieron a la capitana y ellas no tenían ni idea de qué pasaba, casi sacaba la cabeza al bloquear y no le daban ni una sola colocación siendo que se veía que sus remates debían ser de temer. También estaba la otra central quien, cuando fue al servicio, toda la banca se asustó.

Perdían, claramente.

El set terminó con un desfavorable veinticinco quince para las chicas.

Tenían esperanza: cuando iban a empezar, el entrenador Ukai Keishin había ordenado que un primer set sería con la formación que los capitanes decidieran, un segundo integrando por lo menos a dos miembros de la banca y en el tercero mezclaría a chicos con chicas a su antojo.

Dai se levantó emocionada.

La capitana las miró a todas.

-Me quedo yo- comenzó a hablar-. Lara y... tú, ¿Humm?

-Yukumune. O Yuky, de preferencia- sonrió la castaña.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Qué juegas?

-Todo, pero prefiero ser central.

-Nadie puede jugar todo, pero te seguiré la corriente- la capitana Izumi se aclaró la garganta-. Entra en el centro junto con Lara.

-Yo soy libero- habló Dai, emocionada.

-Sí, ya tenemos una libero. ¿Te molesta entrar en la punta o no sabes atacar?

Dai estaba roja otra vez, y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sé. Tu libero ni siquiera se mueve a más de un metro.

Izumi la miró, y después miró a la izquierda:

-Tú, la de segundo, entra en la punta. ¡Listo! ¡Los dos cambios!

-Izumi, tú ya sabes cómo juega ella- habló Lara, haciéndole frente sin miedo a Izumi-. Deberías valorar a tus nuevas opciones.

-Prefiero no jugar yo, dale una oportunidad a Dai- dijo Yukumune.

-Dije, que ya están los cambios- sin más, le dió un último trago a su botella de agua y la capitana se dirigió a la cancha.

A los chicos les parecía realmente divertido el drama que siempre hacían las chicas.

A todos excepto a Tobio.

Realmente, nada había cambiado. Izumi seguía con los mismos pases.

Yuky llegó detrás y no había tenido una sola colocación. Pero, sus bloqueos habían sido perfectos y en un noventa por ciento no fueron recuperables. Leía cada jugada con una naturalidad total e incluso había detenido a su hermanastro en sus dos intentos de hacer una finta.

Ahora estaba detrás y estaba por ir al servicio. Su mano temblaba.

La ejecución del servicio fue buena, pero Nishinoya Yū fue mejor. Ahora los chicos tenían un pase perfecto y Lara estaba atenta para ir tras Hinata. Se equivocó.

Kageyama Tobio había señalado a Yukumune antes de colocar. Ella estaba bastante confundida.

El voleo del colocador había llegado hasta detrás de la línea de zaguera, perfecto. Entonces Yukumune lo entendió.

Remató.

Entonces, tras aquella obra de arte, Izumi la miró con otros ojos.

.

.

.

Dai llegó a la habitación a las tres de la mañana entrando por la ventana, intentando hacer el menor ruido en vano.

-No pienso guardarte el secreto más- Yuky la miró molesta.

-Yo...

-Ya basta, Dai. En algún momento tendrás que decirle por lo menos, a Tobio. El otro día me preguntó si estabas trabajando en un lugar poco decente, sabes a dónde me refiero. Le dije que no, que trabajabas en tus fotografías.

-Y eso deberías seguirle diciendo- murmuró Dai mientras iba al tocador a desmaquillarse.

-Ya debes decirle que estás saliendo con Toru, Dai.


End file.
